Algo por lo que luchar
by Ninfa-LostMD
Summary: [AU PostMerry Little Christmas][Huddy&CamChase]En los peores momentos lo único que necesitamos es algo o alguien para seguir adelante
1. Lo que no se dice pero se siente

_**Disclaimer**: Pos toico le pertenece a Shore,Bryan & Co.(El otro día hable con Shore seriamente y parece que ha reflexionado...a ver cuanto le dura)_

_**Spoilers**: Post-Merry Little Christmas(3x10)_

_**Pairing**: Ya que esto es un regalo pa Ester, las parejas con Huddy&CamChase(No se alarmen mis queridas Wilmeron que la jefaza no se ha pasao de bando xD)_

_**Categoría**: Pos **Romance**(mu fluffy ya que era un regalo de Navidad y es una época que amor,paz y todas esas chorradas que dice el Corte INgles)**Humor** y algo de **Angst** y **AU  
Notas**: Este ff esta basado sobre todo en spoilers y yo les he dado mi propio toque  
**Dedicatoria**:Claramente esto va dedicado a **Ester** que pa eso el ff lo he hecho pa ella.Esciribir un ff con CamChase ha sido un reto para mi ya que no soy de esta shipper asi que no sé si habré descrito muy bien la relación pero al menos espero que te guste_

* * *

**1.-Lo que no se dice pero se siente**

La estúpida sonrisa de Tritter aún podía verla en su mente,el trato estaba roto,todo había acabado por un error.Las personas son estupidas,solía decir y él no estaba fuera de esa regla.Un latigazo de dolor recorrió su muslo y una punzada de rabia su cuerpo entero.Odiaba a Tritter que lo único que parecía querer era amargarle la vida,odiaba a Wilson por haber hecho aquel estupido trato con él y odiaba a Cuddy por quitarle la vicodina para que aceptara el trato,magnífica idea mi querida decana,si hubiera tenido sus vicodinas no le hubiera hecho falta tener que haberle robado el oxycodone a un muerto y haber firmado aquel impreso.Aunque lo más irónico es que no podía odiarlos, ni a Wilson ni a Cuddy, incluso ni siquiera a Tritter porque todo había sido por su culpa,desde que falsificó la primera receta en nombre de Wilson,todo por su estupido orgullo.Wilson y Cuddy solo habían intentando ayudarlo, de una manera estupida para él, pero todo lo habían hecho por su bien, por eso no podía odiarlos, porque ellos dos eran lo único que tenía, los unicos que verdaderamente se preocupaban por él.  
Wilson podía ser un pesado,dispuesto siempre a soltarle alguno de sus discursitos pero siempre estaba ahí .  
Y Cuddy,a ella si que es verdad que no podía odiarla, aunque fuera un incordio de jefa y le obligara a pasar aquellas interminables horas de consulta o aunque parecía disfrutar haciendole la puñeta, no podía mas que sentirse agradecido, ella siempre había estado a su lado, de una manera o de otra, aunque no se lo mereciera siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlo, para salvarlo...Y nunca se lo había agradecido, entre ellos dos la mayoría de las veces no eran necesarias las palabras, pero aunque no hacía falta a veces había que decirlas...Desde que se conocieron en la universidad entre los dos había existido una extraña conexión,no física(al menos no solo de esa manera), sino también algo que les hacía acercarse y alejarse al mismo tiempo,como si fueran imanes que iban cambiando su polos ,algo que les hacía sentir que solo mirarse ya sabían como se sentía el otro, no podía explicarlo pero el caso es que existia,ella siempre sabía como se sentía aunque no se lo dijese.  
Con cierta dificultad debido al dolor en su pierna House salió de aquella comisaría deseando no volver a pisarla,aunque bien sabía que volveria a hacerlo pronto.Fuera nevaba,no le gustaba el frío porque hacía que le doliese más la pierna, ya le había costado levantarse despues de la sobredosis de oxycodone y alcohol(aún no sabía como había podido hacerlo) y no se veía con fuerzas para volver a casa andando.Miró a la calle y vio que el taxi que había cogido para llegar hasta allí aun estaba esperandolo y todo lo rápido que pudo se dirigió hacia él.Se metió dentro del vehículo y con voz apagada le dijo al conductor donde quería ir.  
Sentado en un extremo del asiento posterior de aquel taxi que olía a tabaco y a comida china miró hacia la ventana, nada en especial para aquella época mostraban las calles, solo las típicas luces de colores, decoraciones cutres en los jardines y tejados de las casas.Las luces de las casas estaban encedidas,familias disfrutando de la cena de nochebuena en su interior...¡Odiaba la navidad!Todo era demasiado perfecto ,bonito y falso para él , y más en ese día._La has cagado pero bien_-parecía decirle su demacrado reflejo en la ventana del auto, tenía un aspecto verdaderamente horroroso, no es que le hubiera dado importancia nunca a su aspecto,era algo que no le preocupaba pero la espectativa de ir encerrado por quien sabe cuanto tiempo a una jaula sin vicodinas,sin una cama decente ni mucho menos un baño no es que fuera muy alentador para su imagen, ni para el mismo.Allí estaba en la noche de nochebuena en vez de estar cenando comida china con Wilson iba camino a su casa a disfrutar sus últimos momentos de libertad solo con Steve McQueen y su piano, el acohol lo evitaría por esa noche y drogas,ya no le quedaban asi que más daba.  
Una sonrisa irónica le devolvió su reflejo, _¿qué pensarían los demas al saber que el trato estaba roto y seguramente iría a la cárcel?_Pensó en los patitos: Foreman,era como él,no le daría más importancia de la necesaria, ademas seguro que el morenito del colacao sacaría el lado bueno de la situación, ser jefe de nuevo,nada tan dulce para el nefrólogo como el poder.Chase, a pesar de el colorcito nuevo en su mandibula que tenía gracias a él sabia que Miss Cabellos le tenía respeto como jefe,más alla de su faceta de lameculos le apreciaba como médico y como jefe, aunque también se amoldaría pronto a la situación..._¡vaya si lo hizo con Vogler!_Y por último Cameron,la inmunóloga posiblemente sería la que más afectada se vería con la nueva situación, casi podía verla llevandole una mantita y comida, como si de su propia abuela se tratase, a la cárcel.Luego estaba Wilson quien estaba seguro que al enterarse le pondría su cara de _te lo dije...tendrías que haberme hecho caso_ y luego estaría con él ,porque era Jimmy y siempre estaba.Y Cuddy en cuanto se enterara y se revolcara en la culpa se pondría manos a la obra y pondría a todos sus picapleitos de Harvard para evitar que entrara en la cárcel,era Lisa Cuddy, morir antes que rendirse, siempre le sacaba las castañas del fuego aunque no sabía como iba a hacerlo ahora y ni siquiera sabía si se lo merecía,aunque eso a ella parecía darle igual.Al fin y al cabo Wilson y Cuddy aunque sonora muy cursi y más viniendo de él, eran lo único que tenía y estaban ahi siempre en los peores momentos,eran su familia,bueno más que ella.No es que quejara de su familia pero nunca habian estado lo que se decía muy unidos,él adoraba a su madre,era buena ,amable y cariñosa, la madre ideal pero nunca supo entender su relación con su padre, no era que lo odiaba simplemente no era el padre que había necesitado.Porque no era un coronel que le diera ordenes y siempre debía hacer lo correcto sino un padre lo que hubiera esperado de él.Ni siquiera supo por que llamó esa noche a su casa,_¿era una despedida?_ No,no creía que fuese eso, era más bien una manera quizás de volver a sentirse en casa,de sentir que tenía una familia ahora que no tenía en esos momentos ni a Wilson ni a Cuddy con él por su propia estupidez y cabezonería.  
-Ya hemos llegado-le dijo el conductor sacandolo de sus pensamientos.House miró hacia fuera,aquello no era su calle,era la de...  
-¿Por qué demonios me ha traido aquí?-le preguntó confuso.  
-Es donde usted me dijo-el conductor le miró extrañado y House miró hacia la casa que tenía enfrente, la luz del fuego de la chimenea se filtraba a traves de las ventanas-¿Se encuentra usted bien?  
House miró al conductor que lo miraba con gesto preocupado al ver su desmejorado aspecto como si se fuera a desmayar alli mismo  
-Tome-le dio un billete de 50 dolares sin ni siquiera preguntarle cuanto valía la carrera y salió de allí dando un portazo.Incoscientemente le había dado aquella dirección y bueno tarde o temprano tendría que hablar,ademas no le apetecía irse a su casa.Agarró su bastón y recorrió con paso firme la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta, cuando llegó dudo un momento si tocar pero finalmente con dos golpes secos de su bastón llamó a la puerta.El ocupante de la casa se estaba tomando su tiempo y no era porque estaba en plena familiar,él sabía que no había ido a ella  
-House ¿qué haces aquí?-la decana le abrío la puerta con gesto cansado,parecía que acababa de llegar,aún llevaba la ropa del trabajo.Eso molesto en cierto modo a House,esperaba poder disfrutar de otro de esos modelitos de "noche" de su jefa._Quizá para la próxima vez_-pensó él-No voy a darte vicodinas hasta que no aceptes el trato ya te lo he dicho  
-El trato esta roto-Cuddy arrugó su frente mirandolo sin saber muy bien que pensar ¿_Era una estrategia para que le diera las píldoras o era verdad?_Ambos se miraron durante un segundo y como siempre no necesitaron palabras,ella sabía que le estaba diciendo la verdad.-Necesito tu ayuda.  
No hubo una broma ni un reproche por su parte simplemente ella se limitó a echarse a un lado para dejarle pasar.


	2. Una noticia inesperada

**2-Una noticia inesperada**

Pasaron varios dias, era el último día del año y no se presentaba muy festivo para algunos miembros del Princeton Plainsboro,sobre todo para House.Todo había cambiado desde lo del trato con Tritter y su posterior ruptura.El nefrólogo estaba en cierto modo nervioso por saber lo que iba a pasar, aunque no se lo notara, pero tambien estaba feliz desde aquella noche y no sabía por qué,o quizás sí.  
Cuddy le había dicho que no dejaría que Tritter se saliera con la suya y se pasaba el día reunido con sus mejores abogados y haciendo llamadas teléfonicas, apenas habían hablado desde que fue a su casa a contarselo.Podría habar con Wilson pero su relación estaba en ese momentos algo...distante podría decirse,House no le culpaba pero era mejor dejar el tiempo,habían pasado demasiadas cosas entre ellos.Y los patitos, en cuanto se enteraron de la noticia de que House tendría que ir a juicio se habían mostrado preocupados pero Foreman y Chase habían decidio mantenerse al margen,pues tampoco podían hacer mucho y Cameron al principio se quejaba de lo injusto que era aquello y no paraba de preguntarle que iba a hacer hasta que un día durante un diagnóstico House le dijo: _"¡Quieres dejarlo ya!¡No me van a mandar a la silla electríca!.Puede que vaya al talego y se que el naranja no es mi color...Pero ahora lo importante es salvar a el paciente"_ y desde entonces ella no le dijo nada más.  
Esa mañana como había sucedido toda la semana estaba nevando y cuando Cameron llegó a la entrada del hospital tuvo que sacudirse los copos de nieve de su cabello y chaqueta antes de entrar.Cruzó la recepción y se dio cuenta de que allí estaba Wilson hablando con una de las enfermeras,él la miró y ella le miró con cierto reproche como hacía desde que se había enterado de lo que el oncólogo había hecho.Se dirigió rápidamente hacia los ascensores,sabía que Wilson la miraba y no tenía ganas de que se acercara a hablar con ella.Pulsó el botón de la planta donde quería ir y se apoyó en un lado del ascensor cerrando los ojos.  
-Buenos días-una voz la saludo desde el fondo del ascensor,se giro sobresaltada y vio que era Chase.  
-¡Chase!¡Me has asustado!  
-Lo siento no era mi intención-le dijo el médico rubio mostrandole una amigable sonrisa-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Sí,¿por qué lo preguntas?-le dijo mientras intentaba recuperar su ritmo cardiaco normal  
-Pareces cansada-Chase se fijó en sus ojeras  
-Bueno últimamente no duermo muy bien,todo esto del juicio y lo de Tritter,sabes...me tiene un poco intranquila  
-Entiendo,estas preocupada por House ¿no?-Cameron creyó escuchar un tono molesto en su voz  
-Por House y por nosotros, si él va a la cárcel no sabemos que pasará con el departamento  
-Ya-en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Chase salió rápidamente del ascensor seguido de Cameron.Ella notaba algo raro en el internista pero no dijo nada.Entraron al despacho y se encontraron a Foreman que leía un libró sobre neurología mientras se tomaba el primer café de la mañana  
-¿Todavía no ha llegado House?-preguntó Cameron mientras dejaba su bolsa en la silla más cercana y se ponía la bata.Foreman levantó los ojos del libro y la miró extrañado  
-Solo son las diez,tardará un rato en llegar-le dijo.Foreman siguió leyendo su libro y Chase fue a prepararse un café.Cameron se sentía rara así que decidió salir a refrescarse un poco.  
-¿Donde vas?-le preguntó Chase  
-Ahora vuelvo-le dijo con una sonrisa-Voy al servicio, mamá.  
Cameron se fue al servicio más cercano y se miró en el espejo.La verdad Chase tenía razón, no tenía muy buen aspecto.De repente escuchó un ruido dentrás suya,alguien estaba vomitando.Se acercó al lavabo de donde procedían esos sonidos y preguntó:  
-¿Se encuentra usted bien?Soy médico-esperó pero no obtuvo respuesta así que llamó a la puerta.No estaba cerrada con pestillo y se abrió lentamente.Cameron miró al suelo y vió a una pálida Cuddy que la miraba con media sonrisa-¡¡Cuddy!!¿Te sucede algo?  
-Tranquila-le dijo mientras se incorporaba lentamente-Cosas del embarazo  
Cameron se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar la palabra "_embarazo_" y Cuddy la miró como si hubiera hablado de más.Se dirigió hacia el grifo y se mojó la cara y antes de salir de la habitación de giró hacia la inmunóloga que aún seguía sorprendida.  
-Esto...Cameron podrías no cont...-la miró un momento-Bueno dejalo de todas formas él se acabará enterando  
Cuddy salió dejando allí sola a Cameron quien no aún no podía creer lo que la directora le había dicho_.¡Cuddy estaba embarazada!¿Pero de quién?¿Y a quién se refería con "él"?¿Al padre?¿Acaso ella le conocía?  
_Despues de un rato Cameron ya recuperada de la nueva notica que acababa de recibir volvió al despacho y se encontró que House ya había llegado y estaba sentado junto a Foreman  
-¡Llegas tarde!-le recriminó su jefe-Estaba esperandote para que me preparas el café  
-Estaba en el servicio-dijo mientras entraba y se acercó a la máquina de café  
-¿Estas bien?Parece que hayas visto un fantasma-le preguntó Chase  
-Si es solo que me acabo de enterar de algo increible  
-¡Chisme!-chilló House excitado-Vamos cuentalo todo.Que nuevo va circulando por los pasillos del hospital.¿Se ha confirmado el rumor de que Cuddy es transexual?  
-No es eso,aunque si es de Cuddy-Cameron le dio la taza cargada de café a House-Ella,ella está...embarazada.  
Cameron miró a los demas ,Chase y Foreman abrieron los ojos como platos y House tenía una expresión seria y se levantó dandole la espalda mirando hacia el pasillo  
-¡¿Cuddy embarazada?!No sabía que saliese con alguien-dijo Foreman asombrado  
-¿Será alguien del hospital?-preguntó Chase  
-¿Como lo sabes?-House se giró y la miró muy serio-¿Te lo ha dicho ella?  
-Bueno más bien se le escapó-explicó Cameron-Me la encontré en el baño vomitando y...  
-¿Vomitando?¿Se encuentra bien?-House se acercó a ella parecía preocupado-¿Donde está?  
-¿Desde cuando te preocupa tanto Cuddy?-le preguntó Foreman divertido-Ni que tu fueras el padre...Espera,¿lo eres?  
House no respondió simplemente volvió a mirar a Cameron  
-¿Donde está?-volvió a preguntarle  
-No lo sé,salió hace un rato del baño-le respondió Cameron nerviosa _¿House era el padre del hijo de Cuddy?¿Desde cuando ellos...?  
_-¿En serio?¿Cuddy y tú habeis...?-se atrevió a preguntar Chase  
-Pues mira papá(o sea yo) le introduje una semillita en la barriga de mamá(de Cuddy vamos) y en nueve meses de esa semillita saldrá un bebé-Chase lo miró exceptico-Vale esa no te sirve¿prefieres la de la cigüenza?Es que la de la abejita no me la sé.Será mejor que vayas la planta de maternidad y allí que te lo expliquen-dijo House y sin mas salió del despacho.  
Cameron empezó a notar sus ojos húmedos y antes de que las lágrimas empezaran a caer salió lo más rápido que puedo no sin antes escuchar la voz de Chase que la llamaba:  
-¡Cameron!¡Espera!-pero no lo hizo, volvió al cuarto baño y se encerró en uno de los lavabos, cruel ironía pues era el mismo en el que Cuddy había estado minutos antes.Se sentó en el suelo doblando sus rodillas agarrandolas con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza dejando caer lágrimas silenciosas.Se sentía estúpida,estúpida por haber pensado que House podría fijarse algún día en ella.Siempre supo que había algo entre House y Cuddy,algo más que la relación jefa y empleado o viejos amigos que mostraban.Sabía que detras de todas aquellas batallas verbales y jueguecitos que se traian había algo más.Últimamente había pensado que Cuddy sentía algo más profundo por House pero nunca se le hubiera imaginado que él también.Y ahora la cruda realidad le había estallado en la cara ¡y con un bebé nada menos!  
De repente se levantó,no iba a derramar una lágrima más,aquello había acabado antes de empezar ,pues muy bien.Ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas por House,no podía dejar que aquello la hundiese,tenía que seguir adelante.Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un pañuelo en frente, reconoció la mano que lo sostenía.Era Chase  
-Cogelo-simplemente le dijo.Ella lo hizo,se secó las lágrimas con él y fue a lavarse la cara-Una noticia inesperada ¿verdad?  
Cameron miró el reflejo de Chase en el espejo.Él estaba aún apoyado en la puerta del lavabo contiguo al que ella había estado y le sonreía dulcemente.Se sintió mejor al verlo allí,él sabía como se sentía y se preocupaba por ella, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios también.  
-Sí,demasiado inesperada-le contestó.


	3. Un nuevo comenzar

**3.-Un nuevo comenzar**

El día continuó después de la noticia.Fue muy atareado para el departamento de diagnósticos, le habían dado el caso de una chica llamada Ester con unas extrañas convulsiones y manchas en brazos y torso,e iban apareciendo más síntomas.Habían pasado todo el día en una lucha contrarreloj para salvarla.House no había tenido tiempo de buscar a Cuddy, ademas de que parecía haber desaparecido del hospital.Finalmente pudieron resolver el caso y la chica afortunadamente se repondría con medicación, era casi la hora del amanecer cuando lo consiguieron resolver, era ya Año Nuevo.Foreman les deseo un feliz año a todos y se marchó a descansar,Chase fue a echarle un último vistazo a la paciente antes de irse para asegurarse que la medicación funcionaba y Cameron se dirigió al despacho para hablar con House.Pero cuando llegó se encontró que ya había alguien más en el despacho de House,no pudo ver quien porque las cortinas del despacho estaban echadas pero pudo reconocer la voz de quien hablaba:  
-House sé que no estas dormido-era Cuddy quien le hablaba a House,el cual estaba tumbado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados-Tenemos que hablar  
-No sé por que ahora yo tendría que hablar contigo cuando llevo yo todo el día intentando hacerlo contigo y parece que habias desaparecido.  
-Estaba ocupada-le dijo apartando la mirada-Y tú también  
-Por supuesto que estabas ocupada: escondiendote de mí-Cuddy lo miró con culpa-¿Pensabas decirmelo algún día de estos y iba a tener que esperar a su graduación para enterarme de que tengo un hijo?  
-No me estaba escondiendo simplemente no sabía como decirtelo.Cuando me encontré con Cameron me acababa de enterar-Cuddy se dio la vuleta y se dirigió hacia el escritorio de House y nerviosa empezó a darle vueltas a la pelota roja que había encima-¿Como se supone que te lo iba a decir?¿Oye House te acuerdas la otra noche cuando viniste a pedirme ayuda para el juicio contra Tritter y en la que al final acabamos bebiendonos una botella de tequila y recordando batallitas de la universidad,todo eso antes de liarnos?Pues nada que esa noche los mini-House dieron en la diana y me quede preñada.  
Ella sonrió amargamente  
-Claro y directo al tema,como me gustan a mi las cosas-House se levantó con ayuda del bastón y ella se dio la vuelta pero sin mirarlo a la cara-¿Ahora que vas a hacer?  
-No tienes que preocuparte por mí o por el bebé ,no vio a pedirte ninguna responsabilidad.Yo soy la que quería este bebé y yo sola me ocuparé de él.  
-No estás sola en esto.Es mi hijo también y te voy a ayudar  
-¿Quieres tener este bebé?-Cuddy lo miró sin creer lo que le estaba diciendo.  
-Bueno, un niño no estaba dentro de mis planes ahora mismo pero pensandolo bien...¡Va a ser la envidia de sus amigos en el cole!Tendrá un padre drogadicto y ademas en la cárcel.Podrá presumir de mí  
-¡No vas a ir a la cárcel!-avanzó hacia él,hizo ademan de cogerlo del brazo pero en el último momento se arrepintió y no lo hizo  
-Por supuesto que no-sonrió y se agachó hasta estar a la altura de su barriga diciendo:Mamá no dejará que eso pase.Ella me defenderá del Tiritritan malo  
Se incorporó guiñandole un ojo y esta vez fue él quien alargó la mano quizá para estrecharla más cerca pero ella retrocedio con las mejillas sonrojadas, volviendo junto al escritorio  
-Cuando todo esto del juicio pase hablaré con el abogado para lo de la custodia compartida-volvio a hablarle sin mirarlo-Puedes tenerlo los fines de semana o días salteados si lo prefieres  
-No quiero la custodia compartida-House se acercó a ella,ahora ya no podía retroceder porque el escritorio se lo impedía  
-¡No te voy a dar la custodia House!-le dijo enfadada-¡Es mi hijo!  
-¡Y mio también!-House la cogio de la barbilla obligandola a que le mirara a los ojos-Es nuestro hijo.No quiero que me lo traigas los fines de semana y hacer como si fueramos dos extraños,como si no pasara nada.Quiero estar con mi hijo siempre...y contigo también.  
-House...-una lágrima silenciosa empezó a caer por su mejilla pero ella se dio la vuelta dandole la espalda para que él no la viera.  
-¿De que tienes miedo Lisa?-oyó a su espalda,un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo al oir su nombre,no la llamaba asi desde...desde nochebuena  
-No tengo miedo House-intentó ahogar un sollozo-Simplemente somos tú y yo,esto no va a funcionar,no puede funcionar.Somos demasiado diferentes, o quizás demasiado parecidos, no lo se muy bien.El caso es que nosotros nos estamos hechos para estar juntos  
-¿Quién ha dicho semejante chorrada?Esto funcionará si nosotros queremos que funcione-se acercó más a ella,casi podía sentir su respiración en su oido-La otra noche funcionó, y bastante bien diría yo.No me arrepiento de lo que paso, es más me gustaría que se repitiese muchas veces más, aunque sin tanto tequila que luego me duele horrores la cabeza  
Ella sonrió  
-Lo que paso no fue por casualidad Lisa.Tú y yo sabemos por que paso,simplemente no podiamos evitarlo más y me alegro de haber ido esa noche a tu casa por que lo de esa noche es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo-House apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de ella-¿Qué me dices?¿Quieres intentarlo jefa?  
Cuddy fue a decir algo pero de su boca solo salió un suspiro  
-Me tomare eso como un sí-durante unos minutos ninguno dijo nada.Era agradable esa sensación,los dos en silencio.Mil cosas se le pasaban en ese momento a Cuddy por la cabeza.Habían comenzado algo que quien sabe como continuaria, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado.La voz de House la sacó de sus pensamientos-Bueno y ¿has pensando ya algun nombre para el renacuajo?  
-¿Nombres?Si aun no se si es un niño o una niña  
-Y que mas da eso.Yo había pensado en algo asi como MiniDemonio,Dominatrix Jr,Peritas...  
-¿Peritas?No voy a llamar a mi bebé así  
-Entonces Dominatrix Jr  
-House...-suspiro ,esta vez de resignación.Él rió junto a su oido  
-Vamos a tener un hijo-pensó él en voz alta-Quien me iba a decir a mi que iba a tener un bebé con aquella novata de la universidad que luego llegaría a ser la jefa más pelmaza que jamas haya tenido  
-Y quien me iba a decir a mi que iba a tener un bebe con aquel engreido estudiante de ultimo curso que pasaría a ser años despues el empleado más insoportable que he tenido.  
-Te quejaras de mi con los semejantes genes que te has llevado-Cuddy giró la cabeza para decirle que era un engreído pero no las palabras se perdieron en su garganta al notarlo tan cerca,lo miró a los ojos,a esos inmensos ojos azules que tanto le habían dicho siempre y se vio reflejada, vio reflejado en ellos lo mismo que ella sentía  
-No tienes que decirlo-le susurró y era verdad, no necesitaba escucharlo,ella ya lo sabía.Él sonrió y la beso con pasión.  
-Te quiero Lisa-le dijo cuando se separaron para tomar aire .Ella se giró y lo abrazó  
Mientras tanto en la habitación contigua un profundo vacio empezó a sentir Cameron al escuchar esas palabras.Notó que alguien la cogia de la mano.Miro y era Chase que la miraba preocupado  
-Vamos, creo que has escuchado bastante-Chase la arrastró practicamente fuera de allí.Cameron no supó donde la llevaba simplemente se dejo guiar por él.Al final se detuvieron,estaban en el vestuario,junto a las duchas.Lo miró y él le dijo:Duchate y vete a casa,después de descansar de sentiras mejor  
-Estoy bien-dijo Cameron dirigiendose hacia la puerta pero él la cogio del brazo impidiendoselo  
-No,no estas bien.Hoy ha sido un día duro para todos y sobre todo para ti-Ella lo miró y vio la preocupación en sus ojos otra vez-No me obligues a quitarte la ropa  
-Creía que quien hacía esas cosas era yo-bromeó Cameron recordando su primera y única noche juntos.Él sonrió,ella lo intentó pero no pudo  
-No es el fin del mundo ¿sabes?-ella le miró extrañada-Lo tuyo con House no ha funcionado pero estoy seguro que encontraras a alguien pronto.Eres inteligente,eres preciosa, tienes un cuerpazo,ademas eres una de las mejores personas que conozco  
Las lágrimas empezaron a inundar sus ojos.No por House ni por ella misma, sino por tener allí a Chase, a una persona que se preocupaba por ella y que intentaba animarla.  
-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?-le preguntó  
-¿Por qué no debería serlo?  
-Siempre eres tan serio, te alejas de los demas,haces como si nada ni nadie te importara.Te comportas como un egoísta,pero yo sé que no lo eres.En el fondo eres dulce y atento pero nunca dejas que los demas lo vean ¿por qué?  
-Supongo que no he encontrado a ninguna persona a quien mostrarselo.Excepto tú claro  
-¿Yo?-notó que se sonrojaba.  
-Cameron tu eres muy importante para mí-la cogió de la mano-Al principio no te entendía, no entendía como alguien podía ser tan buena con los demas incluso cuando los demas eran desagradables contigo.Eres preciosa Cameron y no solo me refiero a tu aspecto, eso era lo que creía que me gustaba de ti.Creí que solo era una atracción física lo que sentía por ti, pero cuando nos acostamos me di cuenta que no era solo eso,aunque intente negarlo no es solo eso.Puede que para ti sea una estupidez pero me importas mucho Cameron, mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar.  
El agachó la cabeza, no esperaba una contestación de su parte, ni siquiera sabía por lo que lo había hecho.Quizá el tampoco estaba pasando una buena temporada con lo de Tritter y sus manipulaciones.De repente y sin saber muy bien como notó que Cameron lo estaba besando,él la cogió de la cintura acercandola más.  
-Tú tambien eres muy importante para mí Chase-le dijo ella apoyandose en su frente-Vamos duchate conmigo  
Ella sonrió pícaramente y lo arrastró hacia la ducha quitandole la bata que cayó al suelo.Pero el la detuvo y le dijo:  
-Solo haces por lo de House, por despecho-el rayo de la culpabilidad la atravesó  
-Chase yo...  
-No hace falta que digas nada, es normal todavía sigues enamorada de él-fue a darse la vuelta para marcharse pero esta vez fue ella quien le detuvo  
-Ya no, no más-le dijo muy segura y él la creyó-Chase ahora mismo no se muy bien lo que quiero ni lo que siento.Pero si algo sé es que ya no quiero a House y que te necesito.De verdad me importas y sé que si alguien me puede ayudar a recuperarme de todo esto eres tú Chase.No te vayas  
-No lo haré-él se acercó y la beso.Lentamente empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.Ella le miró sorprendida-Ibamos a ducharnos ¿no?  
Ella le sonrió y empezó a hacer lo propio con la camisa de él.Si habia alguien con quien comenzar de nuevo sabía que no había nadie mejor que él.Ambos estaban dispuestos a luchar porque aquello saliera bien.

Y mientras tanto en el despacho de House los primeros rayos del amanecer se filtraban por las persianas y el estómago de Cuddy empezó a demandar su primera comida del día rugiendo.  
-¿Desde cuando no has comido algo decente?-le preguntó House  
-Despues de vomitar a uno se le quitan el apetito-le dijo ella sonrojada-Ademas llevo todo el día sin parar para nada  
-Pues desde ahora vas a empezar a comer 4 veces diarias.No voy a consentir que mi hijo sea un enclenque-cogió el abrigo de su percha-Venga te invito a desayunar  
-¿Tu invitandome a mi?-le preguntó extrañada, verdaderamente el año nuevo le había afectado si la invitaba en vez de gorronearla.  
-Bueno en verdad la invitación era para el bebé pero como como sin ti no puede comer supongo que también tendré que invitarte a ti  
-Muy gracioso-House fue a abrir la puerta pero Cuddy le detuvo-¿Has pensado lo que le vas a decir a Wilson?  
-Bueno no es que Jimmy sea Einstein precisamente,pero creo que sabe como se hacen los niños  
-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.Tú y yo  
-No creo que Jimmy se sorprenda-volvió a intentar abrir la puerta pero ella nuevamente le detuvo-¿Que pasa?  
-Tienes que hablar con Wilson, lo del trato, él solo queria ayudarte.Tienes que perdonarlo  
-Lo sé , creeme que lo sé-ambos sonrieron y House volvio a la puerta, decido esta vez a abrirla sin interrupciones pero nuevamente se equivocaba-¡Dios!¿Y ahora qué?  
Se giró resignado y la miró.Tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos.Por un momento pensó que sería cosa del embarazo  
-Feliz año Greg-lo besó dulcemente en los labios  
-Feliz año Lisa-y por primera sintió que de verdad si iba a ser un buen año.Algo nuevo y fantástico había comenzado.Tenía pendiente un juicio pero no iba a dejar que ni Tritter ni nadie lo amargara.Tenía a Cuddy,a su bebé y como siempre también tenía a Wilson.Incluso los patitos estaban con él.

Ahora tenía algo por lo que luchar.

_Una familia._


End file.
